Stay By Me
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: After what happened to Laxus and the others, Natsu declares war. Lucy thinks about what might happen and what's changing between her and Natsu. An unexpected visitor comes in and tells her everything that he's bottling up inside. Spoilers of the new chapter. Oneshot. Reviews always welcomed


_**Stay By Me**_

"_We're starting a war."_

Natsu had said it so calmly, but he was angry. Lucy saw it by the way his fist was trembling. Trembling with anger. Trembling with rage. She saw it in his face as veins were surfacing on his person.

She knew that Fairy Tail had 'gone to war' plenty of times before. They just barely made it out alive with the recent war with the dragons. Lucy understood that he wants to protect everyone in the guild after seeing what happened to Laxus and his team. But, was starting _**another **_war the answer to end all this?

Lucy sighed as she sat on her bed, crossed-legged. She had been looking over her keys and whip for some time now. Hoping that one of her spirits would help her think this situation clearly. It didn't work…Or at least didn't help.

She turned around, looking out her window. It was dark outside, the lamp posts were lit. No one was on the sidewalks. It was around this time she would un-unexpectedly find Natsu and Happy, and maybe Gray and Erza, in her apartment. But, she was alone with her keys and thoughts.

_Strange_, the blonde mage thought. It wasn't like Natsu to not visit her after something like this happened. He would want to make sure that nothing happens to her…Right?

But today was tiresome for everyone. Knowing that Freed, Ever, Bickslow, and Laxus were in fatal conditions. The town annihilated. Lying to Freed. It took everyone's energy out of them.

Lucy got up and made her way around her keys to her kitchen. She needed something to calm her. Tea would do…For now. If the war starts, and her friends, her _family_, are hurt, or even _killed_, nothing in the world would prepare her for the heartbreak.

They nearly died. Just a few weeks after they had won the Magic Games. Lucy had _seen_ herself die in her own arms. She had seen most of her guild mates and people from others nearly die for the sake of the human race. Lucy had seen Natsu fight for their freedom and future. Their future together.

Natsu was willing to do anything to save Fairy Tail's future. To save the country. To save the world. But, he was more than willing to die for her. To protect her. It's always been that way between them since the moment they met. He was always there to save her, catch her, comfort her.

"_Why?" Lucy asked._

"_Why what Luce?" Natsu asked back._

"_Why do you keep saving me when there are other things to be done?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like saving the world from Future Rogue."_

"_If I didn't save you, there wouldn't be Future Lucy. And that means that I wouldn't have you anymore. What's the point of continuing this adventure without ya Luce?"_

It wasn't fair that just as things were getting back to whatever 'normal' was in Fairy Tail, everything gets turned in a different direction. Was death and war the only way for her guild mates and herself to live?

The kettle whistled, bringing Lucy out of her thoughts. She picked up the kettle and placing it somewhere on the counter away from the stove. She grabbed a mug and put a camomile teabag into it before she poured the hot water. Stirring the murky liquid for a bit, she slowly took a sip from her cup.

_Not working_, Lucy thought. She walked back to her room, noticing a figure in black sitting on her bed. Sandals on the floor, neatly placed next to her keys.

Natsu sat on her bed, legs crossed. He had an unreadable face, but Lucy could tell that he was serious. Happy was nowhere in sight, the blonde thought that he was probably giving them some space. Natsu wouldn't come to her place without the blue feline unless there was something serious that the two needed to talk about alone.

The pinkette looked up and caught Lucy's brown eyes before turning to the ground, eying her keys. He gently picked up the key ring and held it gingerly in his calloused hands. "It's weird how they don't wear out, huh Luce?"

He was making small talk. Nothing important, just postponing the topic he actually wants to talk about. Lucy knew him too well now, she noted.

Lucy shrugged. "I guess Natsu."

She placed her cup on the coffee table and walked over to her whip, grabbed it and placed it with her cup. Lucy took a seat next to Natsu on her bed. She stared out to the picture frame across from her bed. It was of Team Natsu in front of the new guild building, the one that was built after the Phantom attack. Gray was standing next to Natsu, pushing his shoulder against him. Erza was next to Lucy with an arm around the blonde and a hand on her sword. Happy was flying overtop of their heads with a fish in his paws. Natsu was grinning like an idiot as usual and had one of his arms around Lucy's waist, bringing her closer to him. Lucy, who didn't notice how close she was to the Dragon Slayer, was smiling her beautiful smile.

"I'm scared…you know," Natsu said, breaking the silence between them.

Here we go, the thing he _really _wants to talk about.

"Gildarts told me that to have fear is okay," he continued. "It shows us what our weaknesses are. I don't like what my weaknesses are Lucy."

"Why are you scared Natsu? That we'll loose everyone?" she said. "You know…that won't happen." She tried to keep her voice stable, not letting him hear the lie that she told him. Lucy didn't know if they would _all_ make it out alive if they went to war again. She couldn't; it was impossible to know.

"Of course I'll worry about the others," he said. "They're my family and I would do _anything_ to keep them safe. But they can take care of themselves. That's not what I'm scared of."

"Then what _are_ you scared of Natsu?"

Natsu closed his eyes. He turned as he opened them at her. Natsu's onyx eyes burned into her brown ones. "I'm scared of loosing you Lucy."

Lucy was taken back. She knew that Natsu was classified as dense. But, he wasn't kidding right now. No one had room to be joking around in this situation that they're stuck in. He meant it when he said it. Natsu didn't want to loose Lucy…Like how he lost Future Lucy.

Natsu grabbed her hand tightly before continuing. "After seeing you die…I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to you again. Whether it be you or your future self. But, after seeing what happened to Laxus and the others, I feel that it's going to happen again. That you'll die again, and this time…I won't be in time to save you."

Natsu ducked his head, shaking with emotion.

"_I don't want to loose you Lucy…You mean too much to me…I __**can't**__ loose you_," Natsu whispered.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy said. She tightened her grip on his hand.

He took it as an invitation and pulled her arm. Causing her to collide with his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, having one hand on the small of her back bringing her closer and the other running through her golden strands. Lucy felt Natsu's warm tears soak through her PJs. His warm enveloped her, in a caring manner. Lucy sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. She started cooing soft words, soothing the Dragon Slayer.

"You know I'll be fine," Lucy said, hoping to get him to look at her. "We have the guild protecting us both. I have you Natsu."

"But what if I'm not there in time?"

"You will," she said, pulling away. She grabbed his chin and brought it up to look into his dark eyes. "You always are."

Natsu sighed. "Lucy, I don't want you to fight."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "Why not Natsu?"

"I wouldn't _live_ with myself if I let you die. It would be like what happened with Lisanna…but this time, even worse. Lucy, if you die on the battlefield, how could I live on if you're not beside me? Lucy, I need you in my life. I don't want to see you dead six feet under, leaving me alone."

"Natsu, I won't. I have my spirits who will protect me and I can take care of myself on the field. I-"

"I love you Lucy. That's why I don't want you to leave me." Natsu placed his forehead on her shoulder. "I can't be without you yet."

Lucy smiled lovingly to Natsu's head. She placed her cheek on his soft locks. Her fingers lightly grazed his warm skin, calming him a bit.

"I love you too Natsu," Lucy said. She grabbed his head in between her hands and rested her forehead on his. "It's because I love you I _know_ you'll be there to protect me. You've done it all the way up until now. So why is this war any different?

"You're always there, by my side. So why would I watch you suffer? Watch you get hurt? Watch you possibly die while I can do nothing but be an onlooker? You've caught me so many times. You've taken hits for the guild. You've bleed for the guild and for me. You brought me to Fairy Tail Natsu. After everything that you've done for me, shouldn't I do something for you? Even if it's just holding off some baddies while you take on the harder ones, I'll be fine because I know you by me."

"_Lucy…_" Natsu whispered. His hand rested at the base of her neck. He brought Lucy closer to him.

"_Natsu…_" Lucy whispered back.

The kiss was simple and gentle. Natsu didn't force Lucy, but gently lead her. It was a small kiss, but the small kiss held so many emotions for the both of them; love, passion, anguish, and promise.

Natsu broke the kiss and looked into Lucy's eyes lovingly. "I promise nothing will happen to you. Just…Stay by me in battle. I know I can't always keep an eye on you in the heat of battle, but knowing you're within my reach makes me feel better." Natsu snuggled his face into the crook of Lucy's neck. "I'll be able to save you…And, I feel like I can do anything when you're with me."

Lucy giggled; "I will stay next to you Natsu."

She felt him smile against her neck. "Let's go to bed Luce."

"Yeah."

Natsu unwrapped himself from Lucy and got up from the bed. Lucy got under the covers as Natsu turned off the lights. He got under the covers with Lucy. He placed his arms around her as she laid her head down on his firm chest. He twirled some of her golden locks with his fingers. He heard Lucy sigh and kissed her head.

"G'night Luce," he said.

"Goodnight Love," she said as she dozed off.

Natsu followed immediately after.

* * *

Gray and Erza stood at the front doors of the guild, with Happy hovering over them. They were waiting for Natsu and Lucy to begin Fairy Tail's plan to start a war.

"Where are they?" Erza asked.

Gray looked down the street and saw a couple of people walking down the streets, hand in hand. He smirked and pointed to them. "I think they're here."

Erza and Happy followed Gray's direction. Erza immediately smiled and Happy grinned, flying around yelling 'They llllike each other!'. Natsu and Lucy walked up to them, all grins. Their hands were interlocked with each other tightly.

"Sorry we're late," Lucy said.

Erza shook her head. "Don't mention it. I'm just happy you two figured it all out before everything starts."

Natsu looked at Lucy from the corner of his eye and grinned. She blushed and smiled back.

"_THEY LLLIKE EACH OTHER!_" Happy yelled."

"Shut it Happy," Erza said.

"Aye!"

Gray smirked to himself and walked into the guild. "Let's get this started guys."

Erza and Happy followed. Lucy went ahead but Natsu pulled her back. He had his other hand on her waist and hers was on his chest.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just, stay by me?"

Lucy smiled before reaching up to peck his lips, tightening her grip on his hand holding hers. "Of course Love."

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu."

_**The End**_


End file.
